Kwestia punktu widzenia/Transkrypt
:ptaków :Spike: sapie Twilight, czy mogłabyś zwolnić? :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz Spike, ale Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Applejack wracają z rejsu do rybackiej zatoki i strasznie jestem ciekawa jak było. Szkoda, że Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy musiały być na klasowym spotkaniu w Cloudsdale, chociaż może to i dobrze, że my nie popłynęłyśmy. Wiem, że tamta trójka bardzo chciała odpocząć od swoich elementów. :Spike: Odpocząć od swoich elementów? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że chciały spróbować czegoś nowego. :Spike: Hm, no tak, nie często pływają statkiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Pewnie będą podekscytowane, zaczną gadać jedna przez drugą i coś mi może umknąć, na wszelki wypadek rób notatki, proszę. :Spike: Ech, jasne. :pociągu :Twilight Sparkle: Too, jak tam wasz rejs? :Applejack, Rarity i Pinkie Pie: i odchodzą :Spike: Cóż, tyle dobrego, że nie gadają jedna przez drugą. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem co się stało na tej wycieczce, ale kiedy dziewczyny napiją się herbaty i porozmawiają, jestem pewna, że nastroje od razu się poprawią. :Lektor: Kwestia punktu widzenia :Twilight Sparkle: Chodźcie, czekamy! :Twilight Sparkle: Gummy, Opal i Winona? A to niespodzianka. :Spike: Czy Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Applejack są z wami? :Twilight Sparkle: czyta Przepraszam skarbie, ale nie mogę przyjąć zaproszenia na wasz podwieczorek. Jestem pewna, że jak zwykle będzie uroczo, jednak towarzystwa niektórych kucyków wolałabym w tym momencie unikać. Rarity. :Spike: Rarity nie przyjdzie? Ooo... to po co ja polerowałem łuski? :Twilight Sparkle: czyta Przepraszam, że nie przyjdę, ale nie mogę się otrząsnąć po tym, co się stało na rejsie. Applejack. Wybaczcie nie będzie mnie na podwieczorku, ale jest mały problem z listą gości. Poza tym jestem w trakcie pieczenia ważnych babeczek. Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Chodźmy Spike. Skoro one nie chcą przyjść i powiedzieć co się stało, my pofatygujemy się do nich. :Spike: Dobra, lecę. :Rarity: Yaaa! Ładne rzeczy, moja grzywa to nie jest miejsce dla morskich stworzeń. Mój płaszcz cały w strzępach. :Twilight Sparkle: No nie wiem Rarity, mogłabyś go... :Rarity: Wyrzucić? Tak, masz rację. To jest kolejna niewinna ofiara tego koszmarnego rejsu. :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie. Spike i ja jesteśmy ciekawi, co tam się stało. :Rarity: Błagam cię, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie o tym mówić, to zbyt bolesne. :Spike: Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, rozumiemy cię. :Rarity: No dobra niech wam będzie. Wszystko zaczęło się na przystani. Wiedziałam, że Applejack i Pinkie Pie chcą odpocząć od swoich elementów, zatem postanowiłam je zaskoczyć odrobiną luksusu. :Rarity: Wzięłam ze sobą małą torbę z podstawowymi rzeczami. No dobrze kucyki. Przygotujcie się na elegancki rejs po morzach. :Pinkie Pie: To brzmi nieźle. :Applejack: W powietrzu daje się wyczuć zapowiedź kłopotów na morzu. Podróż, która nas czeka, będzie długa i pełna niebezpieczeństw. Płyniemy po przygodę albo po własną zgubę. :Rarity: Jaa, nie mam pojęcia co ty wygadujesz, ale twoja stylizacja jest cudownie żeglarska. :Rarity: Choć Applejack bardzo starała się wcielić w rolę wilka morskiego, ja pragnęłam oderwać swoje przyjaciółki od codzienności, zapewniając im luksusy, niezbędne na ekskluzywnym rejsie. Zabrałam dla nich wytworne smakołyki, aby mogły się delektować. :Pinkie Pie: Łuhuu, ja też mam jedzonko. Patrzcie, jest wata cukrowa, lizaki, fistaszki i inne superpychowe słodycze. :Rarity: Oo, Pinkie Pie, to rzeczywiście wygląda apetycznie, ale spróbuj najpierw tych pysznych kanapek z ogórkiem. Smacznego. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm, m-m m-m, m-m m-m, m-m m-m. :Applejack: Argh! Precz z tym z mojej łajby! :plusk :Rarity: Och, bardzo mi przykro, nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tak nienawidzisz ogórków. :Applejack: udawany śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, to niepodobne do Applejack. :Spike: Łoł. :Rarity: Zdziwicie się, bo potem było jeszcze gorzej. Pinkie chciała rozluźnić atmosferę jakąś pokładową zabawą. :Pinkie Pie: Przyszła pora na piniatę! Chcesz sobie walnąć Rarity? :Rarity: Och, skarbie, oczywiście. :pioruna :Applejack: Łohaha haha! Haha, otwieram kurs na samo jądro tego potężnego sztormu. :Rarity: Ekh, ekh, Applejack, tak sobie myślę, że może lepiej skierować statek na spokojniejsze wody. :Applejack: To jest jedyna droga do pirackiej zatoki. :pioruna :Rarity: Gdybyś pozwoliła mi spojrzeć na tę mapkę, to spróbowałabym poszukać bardziej przyjaznej- :Applejack: Ha, nie zgadzam się na bunt na moim pokładzie! :Pinkie Pie: Patrzcie na mnie. Ja też jestem kapitanem. :Rarity: opowiada Najwyraźniej Pinkie Pie zaraziła się od Applejack morskim szaleństwem. :Applejack: To wszystko, na co cię stać?! Ahahahaha! Haha! :Spike: No i co potem? :Rarity: Statek zatonął, naturalnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Czyli Applejack dostała jakiejś morskiej szajby i przez nią statek się wywrócił? :Rarity: Po tylu moich staraniach, jakie włożyłam w przygotowanie dla nich luksusowego rejsu, żeby odpoczęły od swoich elementów, tak Applejack mi podziękowała. :Spike: Więc zostałyście na środku oceanu? Jeny, jak wam się wrócić? :Rarity: Spike, Skarbie, musisz mi wybaczyć, jestem zbyt emocjonalnie wyczerpana, żeby o tym rozmawiać. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, wiesz, tak się zastanawiam, że być może yyy, trochę koloryzujesz, ciuteczkę? :Rarity: Nie, mogę cię zapewnić, że to się dokładnie tak odbyło. A jeśli mi nie wierzysz to zapytaj Pinkie Pie. Na pewno jej historia będzie taka sama. :Pinkie Pie: I to wam Rarity opowiedziała o tym rejsie, tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślimy, że ona mogła trochę, yyy... no, no wiesz, upiększyć tę historię. Więc chcemy od ciebie usłyszeć, co się stało. Czy Applejack naprawdę przewróciła statek? :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, że nie. Phhy, co ona wygaduje, nie ma mowy, żeby Applejack zrobiła coś takiego. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiedziałam. :Spike: Co za ulga. :Pinkie Pie: To była sprawka Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko zaczęło się na przystani. Rarity i Applejack chciały odpocząć od swoich elementów, więc chciałam im urządzić super śmieszne fajowe przyjęcie na statku. Ale okazało się, że Rarity miała inne pomysły. :Pinkie Pie: Bałam się, że mam za duży bagaż, do chwili, gdy zobaczyłam Rarity i jej tragarzy. :Rarity: Przygotujcie się na luksusowy rejs, dzień obfitości dekadencji i ekstrawagancji. :Pinkie Pie: Zapowiada się nieźle. :Applejack: Ahoj, kamraci. Wpakujcie ładunki do luków. Czeka nas niezapomniana morska przygoda. :Pinkie Pie: Eee, pomieścimy się. Hę, jeszcze nie koniec? :Pinkie Pie: Na śmiesznej imprezce muszą być przekąski. Zabrałam najbardziej rozweselające przekąski, jakie znam. Rarity, skosztujesz waty cukrowej? Świeżo zrobiona. :Rarity: Aha, Pinkie pie, to wygląda po prostu, no prosto. Niestety to się nie nadaje na luksusowy rejs. Ale moje kanapki z ogórkiem to inna sprawa. Jak spróbujesz, to wtedy zrozumiesz. :Applejack: Uu, to babeczki z jagodami? :plusk :Rarity: Sorka, kanapki z ogórkiem straciły swoją świeżość. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz. To nie jest w stylu Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz się dowiesz, co potem było jeszcze bardziej nie w jej stylu. Chciałam rozluźnić atmosferę jakąś grą pokładowo-imprezową, ale Rarity zepsuła nam całą frajdę. :Pinkie Pie: Pora na piniatę! Łuhuha. Walniesz sobie Rarity? :Rarity: Łahahahahahaha-haha-ha, oł, ty na poważnie. To miło z twojej strony. :Applejack: Ja spróbuję. :Pinkie Pie: I to mi się podoba. Imprezę pokładową czas zacząć! :Applejack: Łoooaa, ja cię kręcę. :pioruna :Applejack i Rarity: się :Pinkie Pie: Przeciąganie liny? To ja lubię. Ten, kto wygra, będzie kapitanem. :Rarity: Dziewczyny, przestańcie, to jakieś szaleństwo. :Pinkie Pie: Ale, któraś z nas musi przejąć ster. :Rarity: O, nie martwcie się. Luksusowe statki nigdy nie toną. :Pinkie Pie: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Więc to, że statek zatonął, stało się przez Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: To brzmi... dziwnie. Wierzymy ci oczywiście, ale to się wydaje dość niezwykłe. :Pinkie Pie: Ouch, może to i było dość niezwykłe, ale właśnie to się wydarzyło. Dobra, mogłam się pomylić co do tego, że było więcej kucyków tragarzy, ale w razie co, spytajcie Applejack. Ona będzie znała dokładną liczbę tragarzy. :Spike: Okej, a jeśli statek zatonął, to jak wy się uratowałyście? :Pinkie Pie: No, normalnie, po prostu... Ach! Moje babeczki! :Spike: Dość tego. Musimy pogadać z Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobry pomysł. Ona wszystko wyjaśni. :Spike: Bardzo chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak one wróciły, ale cóż, w końcu mi ktoś powie. :Applejack: Chwilunia! Pinkie Pie twierdzi, że to wina Rarity, a Rarity mówi, że ja zatopiłam statek? To bezczelne kłamstwo. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć co się stało, to wam powiem. Pamiętacie, że Rarity i Pinkie Pie chciały odpocząć od swoich elementów? Kupiłam więc mapę skarbów, żeby sprawić im czadową morską niespodziankę. Ale one miały inne koncepcje. :Rarity: Lalalala, przygotujcie się na najbardziej luksusowy rejs, jaki miał miejsce w historii rejsów. :Pinkie Pie: Iiii, będzie taka zabawa, że nie w kij dmuchał, bo kij mam ze sobą. :Applejack: W porządku kamraci, szczęki wam opadną, jak zobaczycie jaką morską przygodę zaplanowałam. :Applejack: Niestety, wydawały się mniej zainteresowane poszukiwaniem skarbów. Za to zajęły się pałaszowaniem przekąsek. :Rarity: O, skarbie, to jedzenie nie nadaje się dla kucyka mojej krwi. Zbyt proste skarbie, ale spróbuj moich kanapek z ogórkiem. :Pinkie Pie: Zakład, że zmieszczę je wszystkie w buzi? :Rarity: Pinkie, skarbie, proszę cię. :Applejack: Łuuoooouuo. :plusk :Rarity: ze złości :Applejack: Eeaa, Rarity ja... :Rarity: To niedopuszczalne, foch. :Pinkie Pie: Ja tak samo, foch. :Twilight Sparkle: Ty im to powiesz czy ja? :Spike: Mogę ja. Applejack Ale to niepodobne do Rarity i Pinkie Pie. :Applejack: Ale potem było jeszcze gorzej. :Pinkie Pie: Jest C.W.P. Czas walnąć piniatę. :Rarity: Och, skarbie, piniata to prosta zabawa dla zwykłych kucyków i absolutnie mnie nie interesuje. :Pinkie Pie: Pfy. Hihi, hihihi. :Applejack: Łooaaa. :pioruna :Applejack: Szybko, musimy zmienić kurs. :Rarity: Ooo, to będzie świetna podkładka pod moją deskę do serów. :Applejack: Być może, ale to też jedyny sposób, żeby znaleźć ląd. :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Applejack: opowiada Pinkie Pie była tak pomocna, jak kuna w kurniku. :Pinkie Pie: Kapitan Pinkie Pie melduje się na warcie. :Rarity: Ooo! :Pinkie Pie: Aaaa! :Applejack: Trzymajcie się burty! :Twilight Sparkle: Chwila, a więc to wina Rarity i Pinkie Pie? :Applejack: Tak. I jeśli one mnie łaskawie przeproszą, to może się do nich odezwę. :Spike: Każda obwinia pozostałe. Nie wiem co zrobić, żeby się pogodziły. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też nie wiem Spike, nie mam pojęcia. :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy jakoś temu zaradzić. Jeśli Applejack, Pinkie i Rarity nadal nie będą ze sobą rozmawiać, to mogą zapomnieć, że są przyjaciółkami. :Spike: Ja tego nie pojmuję. Te trzy historie są tak różne. Nigdy się nie dowiemy, co tam faktycznie zaszło. :Twilight Sparkle: Historie są różne, ale również mają wiele wspólnego. :Spike: Pewnie tak. Były na statku, który zatonął i to tyle. :Twilight Sparkle: Niezupełnie... Aha! Już chyba wiem, jak doszło do zatonięcia statku. I jak doprowadzić do tego, by Rarity Applejack i Pinkie Pie się pogodziły. :Spike: Mam nadzieję, że twój plan wypali. :Applejack: Winona przyniosła mi wiadomość. Co to za nagły wypadek? Jak mogę pomóc? :Rarity: Opal przyniosła mi list od ciebie, Twilight. Coś strasznego się stało? :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze, że właśnie kąpałam Gummiego i zobaczyłam wiadomość od ciebie, że coś się stało. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Co one tu robią? :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, naprawdę nie wiedziałam co zrobić, żeby was pogodzić, a ten nagły wypadek to problem przyjaźni... waszej. :Applejack: Skoro nie było wypadku, to ja czekam na wasze przeprosiny. :Rarity: Na przeprosiny? :Pinkie Pie: Co?! Dlaczego ja mam cię przepraszać, kiedy to była wina Rarity? :Rarity: O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, to przez Applejack statek zatonął. Zostałyśmy na środku oceanu. :Spike: Aaaa! Czy ktoś mi wreszcie powie, jak stamtąd wróciłyście?! :Applejack i Rarity: powietrza :Rarity: Nooo, może to nie był sam środek oceanu. :Applejack: Tak czy owak, nie podoba mi się to, że zostałam wkręcona w przyjście tutaj. :Rarity: Przynajmniej w tym się zgadzamy. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Każda z was ma inne spojrzenie na to, dlaczego statek się przewrócił i kto jest winny. Ale wsiądźcie ze mną do łodzi i pokażę wam co się stało. :Rarity: Cóż, nie żebym miała wątpliwości, ale dla wszystkich będzie lepiej jak zobaczą czyja była wina. :Applejack: Wreszcie się przekonamy, czyja wersja zdarzeń była prawdziwa. :Pinkie Pie: I bardzo dobrze. :Spike: Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. :Spike: śmiech Nie wiem czego tam szukasz, ale oby się szybko znalazło. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie martw się Spike, sytuację mam pod kontrolą. Choć wasze historie się bardzo różniły, to miały jeden wspólny element. Kanapki z ogórkiem. :Applejack: Do stu ogryzków, co to w ogóle ma do rzeczy? :Rarity: I dlaczego wrzuciłaś do wody taką dobrą kanapkę? :Twilight Sparkle: Wspominałyście też o bąbelkach w wodzie. I o fali. Ogórek jest to ulubiony pokarm trójrogiego bunyipa. Bąbelki, a następnie fala pojawiają się wtedy, gdy stwór wypływa na powierzchnię. :Applejack: Więc my zwabiłyśmy trójrogiego... jak mu tam? :Rarity: Moimi kanapkami z ogórkiem? :Pinkie Pie: To brzmi jak ściema. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak się masz bunyipie. :bunyipa :Rarity: Więc to jest... :Twilight Sparkle: Trójrogi bunyip, któremu jest przykro, że przypadkiem przewrócił wasz statek. Prawda? :bunyipa :Pinkie Pie: Chwila, to sztorm nie miał nic wspólnego z wypadkiem? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. :Rarity: No dobrze, nawet jeśli bunyip jest odpowiedzialny za zatopienie statku to-to, to i tak nie usprawiedliwia zachowania co poniektórych. :Applejack: Mojego? A co z tobą i Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: E pf, co, że ja? :Twilight Sparkle: To też chyba mogę wyjaśnić. Każda z was skupiła się na tym, żeby przygotować niespodziankę dwóm pozostałym i nie zauważyła, że przyjaciółki robią to samo. :Applejack: Chwila moment, ty wzięłaś te gry i gadżety dla nas? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście. Pomyślałam, że na rejsie będzie mnóstwo czasu na niemądre i śmieszne zabawy. :Rarity: A ja po prostu chciałam was uhonorować czymś eleganckim i wykwintnym. :Applejack: A ja chciałam zorganizować dla was morską superprzygodę, bo to by było dla was coś zupełnie nowego. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Aaaaaa. :Rarity: Jakież to urocze. Zadałyście sobie tyle trudu. :Applejack: Ale nie aż tyle, co ty przygotowując te wszystkie delicje. I ty z tymi grami. :Twilight Sparkle: To jest dla nas lekcja, że nawet bliscy przyjaciele muszą pracować nad komunikacją. :Pinkie Pie: Jest coś, co chciałabym wam zakomunikować natychmiast. Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jakie można mieć. :Rarity: Uu, nie kłóćmy się nigdy więcej. :Pinkie Pie: Masz rację. :Applejack: No dobra ty wielgasie, chodź na misiaka. :bunyipa :Pinkie Pie: Dawaj, bunyipie, teraz twoja kolej. :Twilight Sparkle: Jedno jest pewne Spike, nie ma to jak wykwintne, przygodowe morskie przyjęcia, żeby fajnie spędzić czas. :Spike: Słuszne słowa. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu